wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Laerune - Retconned
"Those who follow the damned path of the holy light, or the futile powers of shamanism, are of no threat to the cascade of devastation that pour like wine from a spilt chalice, provided by my lord... No.. Not even the conjured water of the world's most ambitious mages, can extinguish his flame." Lady Laerune, or Lysandria as she is known informally, was a former priestess of the Sect of the Dragons... but has since turned her utter devotion to Deathwing, and the black dragonflight. For a reason, only known to a select few. Corruption - The Reason for Her New Devotion Whilst in Uldum, Lysandria wondered out too far from the town to sit by the river. She was interrupted by a dark iron dwarf, who kidnapped her and took her to the mountains in the distance. Once there, a dragonspawn magistrix corrupted her amulet, which caused whispers to flow into her mind of Deathwing. After a few minutes, Lysandria fell under it's power and awoke. Soon after, she was given a task to bring her best friend to them, as a sign of dedication. She accepted. After accepting, she was flown back to Ramkahen on a black drake and found Viola. After trying to take Viola to the mountains with lying, she fell back on attempting to knock her out. Unsuccessful with both attempts, she gave up and walked back towards the mountains anyway. Viola followed, but under a mirror illusion. Lysandria then took her up the mountain, unaware of this fact and forced her to the dragonspawn, before tying her up and placing her as a sacrifice. Later, when everything seemed prepared, and Lysandria calmed down, she sensed that arcane was eminating from Viola, and begun to drain mana from her. However, the 'Viola' dissapeared. Being an obvious illusion, Lysandria handed herself in to the dragonspawn magistrix. The dragonspawn claimed that she knew Viola was an illusion, but she just wished to test Lysandria on that fact. Without punishment, Lysandria was told that she had still passed, as she didn't know it was a mirror image, and handed her in. Hence, Lysandria is now a priestess of the black dragonflight. Appearence She usually wears a long robe, tightly fitted. Although it stretches down to the floor, covering her feet from view. Around this, usually hangs her cloak. Covering her arms from view (normally), and most of the front of her robe. Her natural features, include her bright blonde hair, which stretches down to about 15 centimetres from her waist. She is also quite slim, and pretty in the average beholder's eyes. Sect of the Dragons Pendant Lysandria's pendant used to have four crystals on it, one for each of the dragonflight's colours. However, since then she was given a different one. The new one, was made out of a blue metal, and is carved to form the side of a dragon's head. Furthermore, the eyes used to glow a deep blue. However, since then Lysandria has become corrupted through her pendant, and it has now changed colour and purpose. Now a dark black, the eyes glimmer an intense purple. Embodying shadow. History Born as part of a noble family in Eversong Woods, Lysandria realized whilst growing up, that her parents were both dragonsworn. Yet of different flights. Her father was in the blue dragonflight, for being a good magician and showing interest. Whilst her mother was in the red dragonflight, for proving to be a well rounded healer. During the early stages of her life, she never spent time with both of her parents, and if she did, then it would have been for a planned event. She blamed this on the dragonkin that they worked for, yet also appreciated their work immensely as she grew up further. As she reached the years comprehensable to magical study, she began to learn about enchanting. Such as placing the magical energies from a few reagents, and forming them into one previously crafted item, to give it an effect. Finding this useful, she continued the study as she grew up into adulthood, and hopes to beyond that. Finally, on her one-hundreth birthday, her mother and father took her to see where they worked. She saw the magnifence of the locations, and soon fell in love with the culture and devotion that she saw her parents owe to their respective dragonflights. Her parents noticed this, and then only a year later, took her to see a large temple. Inside it was filled with hooded worshipers, of some sort of cult, perhaps. Her parents then revealed it to be the Sect of the Dragons' headquarters and explained further about what they did. Enlightened, and pushed on by her family, she soon found herself travelling to the temple in her free time. Gathering inspiration and even mumbling a prayer or two openly to each aspect. The worshipers there noticed this, and the high priest asked Lysandria if she would care to join. She accepted, and went through an initiation ceremony to test her devotion. Upon passing, she was given a pendant with four crystals on it. A topaz, a sapphire, a ruby, and an emerald. Gifted with these she soon saw that they had magical patterns carved onto them, and when she muttered a prayer to an aspect, or used divine power correalating to them, their corresponding crystal glowed. Life of a Priestess She continued visiting the temple whenever she could, but was asked to accompany a small group of the priests to a small grove in Ashenvale. They were allowed into the kingdom, on the basis of an alignment with Ysera, and so it became her first time in night elven lands. Once they finally got to the grove, they performed a cleansing ritual, hoping to bless the location from a dark force within the dream, on the command of the local dragonspawn. After that, they then continued their travels for about a month, seeing all of the dragonflights in turn. Except for the black, ofcourse. The Third War Whilst performing her priestess duties, Lysandria (due to being out of contact with Quel'thalas for a fair amount of time) missed the majority of the third war, and when she did hear of it she wasn't able to get back in time to check on her family, and only suffered the miserable emptiness that the end of the Sunwell had sparked. She was guided through the tough time as the other races of her faith began giving her words of inspiration to pull through, and the high priest suggested meditation. This, proved useful, and helped her pass through the tough time - infact she still does it today, for it also helps her to get close to the aspects. Thankfully, as the former high elves of Quel'thalas were being re-labeled as blood elves, she found out that her family had settled in Theramore, buying a small house (they had sold the land of the former.) They had a brief unison, until rumours of the Nexus War settled into their ears... The Nexus War Rumours of the Blue Dragonflight being torn into two had reached many of the dragonsworns and priest's ears. It was then blamed on Malygos' accusations of being insane, which sparked controversy and led alot of worshipers of him to loose faith. The Beginning Malygos had rumourdly plotted plans to re-direct the ley lines form several key points, crucial to the mortal mages of Azeroth. The few weeks that followed from when the rumours first started, sparked Malygos' declarence of open war against the mortal magic users. This caused the blue dragonflight to split into two, as half of them were still loyal to their aspect, yet the other half had sucumb to the rumours, and belief that he had fallen into a darker twist of madness. They allied with the red dragonflight, and began a siege on the Nexus. However, their plan backfired, and they were driven out by Malygos' forces. The Allies As the rebel blues, and their red dragonflight allies had failed in their attempt, they rallied the help of adventurers from Dalaran and used the Sect of the Dragons as a corresponding unit, to rally messages across to them. This worked out well, and the streets of Dalaran were filling with both horde and alliance magicians, and their companions as they began to plot a route of attack. The End Finally, the rebel blues and the red dragonflight had found a way of attacking the Nexus efficiently. Some red drakes and a few dragons would act as a distraction, whilst the remaining force of the mortals, the rebel blues, and the rest of the red dragonflight were teleported in, and attacked Malygos' forces directly, before entering the Eye of Eternity. Once inside, they battled Malygos, and surely. Won. Unfortunately, Malygos' death created vast ripples of spiritual and physical energy to burst outwards in his rage. Causing the Nexus to explode, along with other locations in the world littered with arcane use in the air - where the fabric of reality was weakest. This meant that Dalaran was destroyed, along with various other locations and many of the adventurers. But some of the blue dragons had set up a shield, in preparence, and had teleported some of the adventurers out during the explosion. Such as Lysandria, and her protector, Amary. The Rift A few months after the explosion, Lysandria found herself in the middle of Crystalsong forest, where she saw Dalaran flying grandly against the artic air. Shocked, she travelled there and was teleported up to the city. She also found her home there, in perfect condition and then met some of her former companions in Runeweaver's Square. It was here that she spoke with the Senior Mage, Jinalina along with Amary, and Nadlina. A Kirin Tor Task Before the battle in the Wailing Caverns was to be done, Jinalina recieved a parchment with some elegant writing displayed on it. It called for her to travel to an alleyway within Stormwind, to apprehend and retrieve a mage who had stolen several books and scrolls from the Kirin'Tor library. So she took Lysandria and Amary with her, as they went through a portal in the Silver Enclave. Once there they used the crystal in Lysandria's staff to find out the location of the alleyway, which was then revealed to be inbetween the Dwarven District, and the Canal. Due to this, they soon found it and Amary decided to bust a the front door down. Once inside, there was a woman who simply screamed at the intruders, with paper scattered across the floor. Amary then tried to head upstairs (due to hearing footsteps), but was pulled down by the woman as an old looking man (in his sixties) emerged from the bedroom by slamming the door open on Jinalina. He then tried to punch her, but the eighteen year old slammed him with her staff whilst Amary enchanted the screaming woman with a sleeping spell, before running up to the old man and knocking him unconcious. Then, after Jinalina gathered all the scrolls and started to head downstairs, a hooded figure, followed by a female with black hair, became visible. It was clear the the old man, must've been squating. After some conversation, Amary asked the man if he could sacrifice himself to let the other two go. The hooded man (revealed to be Demetri) agreed, and let them outside whilst Amary remained. Once outside, Lysandria and Jinalina began to spray the wooden parts of the building with fire, after she recieved no telepathic response from Amary (thus thinking he was dead.) Demetri jumped out of the first floor window, with some bed springs on his feet as he jumped from roof to roof, before landing on the ground. Viola, soon after, ran out of the front door. Knowing that fighting was a lost cause, Lysandria fled to the exit, before trying to help Jinalina (who decided to fight) escape. However, she was unfruitful and Lysandria's spells failed to work. Meaning that she had to leave both Jinalina and Amary, behind. Later, whilst walking around Stormwind, she discovered that Amary was still alive, and that he had had his memories copied into Demetri... Then after, in queue for an audience at the Command Centre, Lysandria found the black haired woman (Viola) and claimed that she had killed Jinalina. Viola had no recollection of the events, and blamed her clone. Lysandria then thought she was lying, and proceeded to accuse her, in the street, of being a murderer. After this Viola grabbed Lysandria's neck and questioned her further. In further detail, Lysandria stated that the Viola she had seen removed an illusion of herself (which looked like -normal- Viola) to appear more muscular, and with a sword. Angry, Viola said that she was in the Command Centre earlier, where they have an anti-magic field, and stated that any illusions would have been dispelled at that time. Lysandria sighed, and looked scornfully towards Viola, whilst holding her neck, as she walked away. The Caverns of Time After meeting in Dalaran with a group of adventurers, they were teleported to a dimension where the bronze were fighting against the infinite dragonflight, on what appeared to be a large floating rock. The summary of the battle, involved an infinite dragon trying to blow the adventurers into the rift so that they would be lost in a parallel universe. Lysandria managed to create a shield, to protect herself against the force, yet her original failed to react in time, and became victim to the rift. Now, alternate Lysandria is trying to fit in to a world that seems slightly alien. Life in Azeroth Lysandria was stuck in this world, and decided to travel back to Dalaran where she would rest after the events that occured against the infinite dragonflight, and learn more about the current world. Viola Upon settling in Dalaran after the battle, she met what she assumed to be a guard, who told her that someone had broken into her house. Once there, she found Viola in one of her rooms, bound using what appeared to be arcane magic. Lysandria questioned Viola, to find out that the girl only wanted questions answered herself, and so she began to do so. After revealing that she was a priestess of the dragonflights, Viola put a revolver to the 'assumed' guard's head, and asked Lysandria to hand over her pendant. Although at first deeply worried, she noticed her pendant's topaz glow and looked to Viola's gun. Seeing sand pour out of it, she smiled and spoke to the (elven) guard in thalassian. Telling her that there was no threat, and that it would be best that the guard just place Viola in a lock position. The guard did so, and thus managed to apprehend Viola. With Viola stuck, Lysandria evoked the power of Ysera, muttering in draconic and speaking only seven words in common: "Ysera the dreamer. So shall you be." Sending Viola into a deep sleep. The guard then asked her whether she would like to press charges, Lysandria said no. Stating that Viola was only in a confused state. The guard then left, to return later, claiming that Viola had been placed into the Violet Hold. She was annoyed, and asked if there was any way to get Viola out, the guard then claimed that she didn't know, and revealed herself to be Viola. Claiming that the entire thing was a test, and that Lysandria had only just passed. Dragonflight Tasks Lysandria began to re-emerge herself into the strange yet oddly familiar world, to do so she offered her aid to a number of dragons in Wymrest Temple. She asked her friend Viola, if she would like to join beforehand and they both met wreary of what they would set. Green Their first task ended up being set by the green dragon Verdisa, who had required that they travel to Ashenvale and remove some nightmare druids from a lake. To perform this, she put them both to sleep and a drake carried them over to the Bough of Shadow, where they awoke. As they began to travel to the lake, Viola hipnotized a wolf which they could ride on due to its rather large size. This reduced their journey time by quite a bit. When they arrived, the wolf collapsed due to exhaustion, and they were met by two large spiders - who appeared to be druids in their forms. Lysandria and Viola began to fight them, and once they finally struck the final blow, Lysandria purged their nightmare corruption (so that it didn't spread) with green flame. As they continued towards the lake, they met a corrupted dryad who threw her spear at Lysandria, and proved some difficuilty. Eventially they managed to take her down though, and she once more purged the body with the green flame. When they finally saw the edge of the lake, they also noticed three night elven druids talking to eachother. Upon forging a plan, Viola created a mirror image of herself and they were locked into battle, three versus three. After a long fight, they managed to knock the majority unconcious, and when Lysandria was about to purge them (killing them in the process), a bird clawed at her back - Which, when punched, was revealed to be Talanaar. At first believing her to be a nightmare druid due to her hostility, it was revealed that she thought they were fighting druids of the wild, and later even decided to cure the druids of their taint (so that they would stay alive.) After this, they travelled back to Bough Shadow and were knocked unconcious, finding themselves at the Wymrest Temple once more. Here they told Verdisa of their success, and she offered her thanks. Bronze Viola and Lysandrias' next task (sent by Erozion) involved retrieving an object that had been stolen from a bronze dragonsworn. The thieves were expected to be in Feralas, and the duet were taken by drake from the Caverns of Time (of which they were teleported to) to the suspected location. Here they saw some water elementals who seemed aggressive, yet at the meeting of arcane magic, they stopped their casting and remained neutral. Possibly trained to do so. As they continued moving along the path, they were stopped by some blood elves. Armed with bows, and prepared to shoot. The blood elves questioned them, and one went inside the cave for some reason, leaving the other. Outnumbered, the blood elf was knocked unconcious through some quick actions and slumped against the edge of the cave. Lysandria and Viola then decided to enter the cave, but were spotted by some highborne. Lysandria threw some enchanted green dust at them, which caused them to enter a dream and fall asleep. This proved useful, and they made it through the majority of the cave with the powder before it ran out, and they were faced against a highborne warlock. After managing to defeat him, light was seen and it revealed an enclave. Inside of which, were a couple of tents containing blood elves and a succubus. In the middle of the area, was a highborne channeling with the artifact, protected by a barrier. Viola and Lysandria, after the best part of an hour, managed to subdue the surrounding hostilities, with the exception of the channeling highborne. His barrier went down, but he soon died - apparently a sacrifice, as an arcane entity shot forth from the artifact and his remains. A struggling battle erupted, which cultivated in the being's death, yet left both of the adventurers exhausted. On their way back out, the blood elves had awaken and captured them both. Forcing Viola to put an illusion of sentinels on them both, and illusions of blood elves on themselves. Afterwards, the blood elves sealed the illusions so they were tricky to remove. On the basis that this can drag on forever, Lysandria managed to escape and went to a coastal island undetected (as the blood elves suggested going there themselves, to get a hippogryph home.) Here she performed a ritual to remove the illusion, after an earlier failure. She was successful, and bluffed her way into meeting with the captured Viola (under the blood elven illusion.) After knocking out the watch-guard, they managed to remove the illusion as it's duration passed, and with some questioning they got a hippogryph back to the Caverns of Time, and were carried back to Wymrest by a drake. Blue The blue task was set by Haleh who transported both Lysandria and Viola to Winterspring. Once there, they were told to be stealthy, and rescue a blue drake from a group of cultists. The two adventurers set off, and reached a small valley filled with spiders. After trying to their best ability to ward all of them off, they eventually sucumbed to the paralyzing venom, and awoke a few hours later in the middle of a camp. Kept hostage by cultists. Lysandria managed to remove her bindings, but found that Viola was hipnotized and acting as a slave. In the need of allies, Lysandria removed the bindings from the moon priestess, and snuck to a different tent - Where she knocked out the guardsman, and put on his clothing. After trying her best to save Viola from the hipnotism, she failed, and Viola was on an endless task to tell the cult's priestess about the treacherousy. Because of this, Lysandria ended up pinning Viola down, whilst the night elves calmed her temporarily, enough so that she could put an illusion over her. Soon, the inhabitants of the camp had started a search party, to find the prisoners that had fled, and the camp was left empty, with the exception of the cult's priestess, who was tormenting the drake on a ritualistic table. One of the night elves - an archer, shot the priestess and killed her instantly, whilst Lysandria went down in an illusion of invisibility (granted by Viola). Whilst invisible, she tried to convince the drake to get up and move, yet was not thinking clearly, and wished to stay, as she was 'tormented by dark magic'. Rather abruptly, a dwarf dressed in elaborate dark plate charged into the scene, and threw a firebolt at one of the night elves in the distance. Lysandria then came out of invisibility, and tried to stop him from hurting any more of the kal'dorei. Then... locked in a fight that she probably would've lost, Lysandria was aided by the night elves, as they all came into view, causing the dwarven figure to flee the scene, and as he did so, Lysandria managed to convince the drake to get up, and that Haleh would still love her, along with the blue dragonflight when she returns. Lysandria then watched as the drake went home through the cold wilderness, before travelling back with Viola (now freed of the hipnotism, as the cultist's priestess was slain) to Dragonblight. Uldum Upon hearing of the expedition, Lysandria offered her abilities to the Coalition, and joined them from Gadgetzan to the strange land. The transport seemed to be some kind of magical flying ship, and the majority of the journey was quite uncomfortable, as they were in the lower deck. However, near the end of the journey, the ship was attacked by what appeared to be Twilight Cultists, as their dragons set the ship a-light. Lysandria managed to shoot a bolt of ice towards one of them, however they had to abandon the fight and take cover in the lower deck, as the ship descended out of the air at great speed. During the descent, Lysandria managed to freeze both herself and Amary within a block of ice, protecting them as the ship hit the ground with force, whilst many others became hidiously injured. After the group re-collected on the ruthlessly hot sands, the wind lord Al'akir showed himself to the group, and gave them a challenge. Every adventurer accepted, as it meant that they would be able to live for a bit longer than if they declined. Later, the group reached a camp inhabited by good Tol'vir, as they pledged allegiance. This was then followed by a series of repetative expeditions around Uldum for the following month or so. Category:Characters